A Christmas Happily Ever After, And Then Some!
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: The telling of a love story during the last holiday of the year.


**Title:** A Christmas Happily Ever After...And Then Some!

**Author:** Lady B

**Pair:** Harry & Draco

**Rating:** PG13

**Word Count:** 1787 words

**Summary:** The telling of a love story during the last holiday of the year.

**Disclaimer:** The following story is based on characters created by JK Rowling. I do not own them. I'm a poor black American woman who just likes to write fiction in her spare time. Please don't take me to court.

**Author Note:** I've been kicking this around for a few weeks and what a great way to finish my **HPFanfic10x10 table**. Prompt: _always_

**Author Disclaimer & Dedication:** There are ten original characters in this story. I lay claim to them, they are mine. I dedicate this story to LiveJournal users _wyrdtimes_, _mirroredimage_, _nomeci_, _dantestits_, _originalintent_, _elleian_, _tinastarline_, _blowupdollie_,_ shuga34_, and my RL sis _anjelstar76_ for voting in my polls and helping me come up with the names.

- - -

Haidee spotted a familiar face walking past her bedroom door and she called out.

"Papá?"

"Oui, my love?" her father asked, coming to sit beside her. He pressed a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. "Still warm. How are you feeling?"

"Better, Papá. I haven't been sick all day and Winky brought me soup to eat." she smiled.

"That's wonderful, mon ami! But you must get some rest. Papá Noel arrives tonight and all good girls and boys must be asleep. Besides, it's no fun opening presents in a bed." he grinned. She giggled and allowed him to help her settle beneath the blankets.

"Papá?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you tell me the story again? Please?"

"That's a long story, sweetheart." he reached down to brush her dark hair back from her forehead, revealing the birthmark that graced the right side of her brow – a discolored mark that resembled a lightning bolt. Each one of their children had this mark, identifying them as a Potter heir.

"I promise not to interrupt. I just like hearing it from time to time." She gave him "The Pout", one he could never resist. He sat down again, making himself comfortable beside her on the bed. She snuggled into his arms as he began...

"Once upon a time, deep in the heart of England, there lived a lost and lonely little boy. He lived in a small house with his aunt, his uncle and his cousin. But these people did not love him. To them, he was unnatural, a freak, a burden on their well-ordered lives. Treated like a house elf and punished for no reason at all, this lost little boy didn't know he was destined to fight the most evil man to ever live.

Then the most wonderful thing happened. Just after his eleventh birthday, he received the most peculiar letter. It was from a school that taught children how to do magic. He couldn't believe it. His aunt and uncle had always told him there was no such thing as magic. But the proof was in his hands and glad to be rid of him, his relatives sent him off.

It was during this time that this boy learned the truth of his heritage, and his destiny. It was also when he first met the blonde aristocrat who tried to be his friend, but went about it from all the wrong angles. The boy wasn't impressed with money and looks. He judged a person by what was on the inside. For seven years, he and the blonde didn't get along at all.

But then the war began and they lost sight of each other for some time. The boy felt sad because no matter what crazy thing was going on in his life, the blonde was always there, like a comforting presence in the back of his mind and he realized he missed him. And quite possibly, he felt he was falling in love."

There was a sound near the door and both of them looked up to see Nieander and Caed (12 year-old twins and the only male children in the family) standing in the doorway.

"Move it or lose it." their father chuckled. Both boys clambered onto the bed. They loved it when their father told this particular story. "Where was I?"

"The boy finally found his love." Haidee answered, yawning slightly.

"Ah, yes-" There was another interruption at the door. 4 pairs of green eyes looked up to see who it was. It was Caryn and Caterina, their 15 year-old twin sisters.

"He's telling that story again, isn't he?" Caryn smirked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Don't you know romance is dead?" Caterina laughed, her gray eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Do shut up." Petra, age 13, admonished them, coming in behind them. "You know he tells the best stories. I don't see why you have to goad him all the time."

"Because he lets us." Caterina stated.

"Because it's fun." Caryn added.

"Because you know it drives him nutters." Nieander told them. The three girls settled in chairs around the bed without commenting.

"If I may continue?" their father laughed. Before he could continue, though, his fourth-born, Caoimhe, stepped across the threshold with a cup of something in her hands. She stopped when she saw most of her family in the room.

"Grandmother Molly sent over a cup of hot chocolate for Haidee's cold." she stated. "Did I miss a family meeting?"

"Papá was telling the story again." Haidee answered, taking the cup from her sister and sipping a little. She giggled when the medicinal bubbles tickled her nose.

"Oh! I love this story!" Caoimhe giggled, settling on the bed next to Caed. Caed looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Girls!" they both grinned. This started an impromptu pillow fight between the children and their father watched with pleased amusement.

"It's war!" exclaimed another voice from the door. All eyes looked up to see Pandora running at them, Dierdre not far behind. Both girls jumped into the fray and it suddenly became a family free-for-all.

"What the bloody blazes is going on?" came one more voice. A cease-fire was called as all the younger children looked toward their eldest sister, Colleen.

"He was telling the story again." Pandora replied, plucking a pillow feather from her hair. Colleen looked at her father, who was currently buried under Nieander, Caed, Haidee and Petra.

"I was on an important firecall." she huffed.

"With a boy!" Nieander crooned in his most annoying voice, Caed batting his eyelashes in pretend adoration.

"Shut it, Nieanderthal." Colleen snorted, laughing when Nieander frowned at her nickname for him.

"Now boys, apologize to your sister." their father admonished.

"Sorry, Col." Nieander sighed.

"Ditto, sis." Caed nodded. She looked at her family and smiled.

"What part are you on?" she wondered.

Once everyone was settled again, he continued the story.

"There came a time when the blonde realized that the evil man he claimed to work for, was slowly going insane and he decided to work against him, joining the boy in a secret organization that fought the evil wizard.

They had to see each other every day, and at first it was like they were in school again, hating each other, though mostly it was the blonde's fault. They gradually learned to tolerate one another before that changed to a friendship.

The blonde man had an epiphany-"

"What's an e...e...epifany?" Haidee asked.

"Epiphany, sweetheart, is when you come to a sudden knowledge about something and it surprises you."

"Oh. So what did he realize?"

"That the feelings he'd been having over a period of months had changed to love. He had fallen in love with the dark-haired boy, and when the dark-haired boy revealed his own changed feelings, they became inseparable.

When the war finally ended, there was a big celebration at the magic school, where they both professed their love for one another in front of their family and friends." His voice trailed off.

"And then what happened?" Pandora asked.

"The two men decided to make it permanent and got married. And they had ten beautiful children together, each one the apple of their proud parents' eyes." he smiled.

"And then what happened?" Caryn wondered.

"And they lived happily ever after." came a deep voice from the door. Twenty-two sets of eyes looked up to see their head of household, their father, Harry Potter, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Draco felt his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. After so many years together, Draco still felt like he did the day he and Harry had kissed for the very first time at their bonding ceremony.

Their children could see the love the two held for each other shining in their eyes and they all had various forms of a grin on their face. Harry uncrossed his arms and crossed the room to stand beside his mate.

"Feeling better, Haidee, sweet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Daddy." she smiled, as he leaned over Draco to kiss Haidee's forehead. Draco, not one to waste opportunity, leaned closer to smell Harry – musky, masculine, sexual, and with a hint of chocolate. As Harry eased back, he brushed his lips across Draco's, sending a jolt of sexual heat through Draco's body. Harry stood and looked at his children.

"Shouldn't you all be asleep? Santa Claus doesn't visit children who are still awake, you know."

Pandemonium ensued as nine children scrambled from the room, their oldest leaving last, and in a more dignified manner. Harry helped Draco to his feet and they both looked at their youngest child, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Draco doused the candles with his wand before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, my little dove." he whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Papá. Merry Christmas, Daddy." Haidee yawned.

"Merry Christmas, love." Harry smiled. He lead his husband to their room, closing the door.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, as Harry kissed and nibbled the pale throat before him.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured.

"I want to give you your present early." Draco gulped as Harry licked his nipples. Harry stepped back and looked at him.

"I have one for you as well." Harry smiled.

"Count of three?" Draco stated. Harry nodded. On three, Draco took Harry's left hand and placed it over the small swell of his stomach. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and then he broke out in a huge smile.

"What?" Draco wondered. Instead of answering, Harry took Draco's left hand and placed it on his own stomach. Draco's eyes widened in shocked pleasure as he caressed the taut swell of flesh he felt.

"I do believe it's time to take Pansy up on her offer to move in for a bit." Harry chuckled.

"Indeed." Draco laughed, resting his forehead against Harry's. "How did we get so lucky in our lives?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. To quote Minerva: sheer dumb luck."

And then he grinned.

And Draco grinned back.

Harry kissed him and the grins stopped for a long time.

Down in the foyer, a lone figure glanced upward, as if he could see through the ceiling.

"Merry Christmas, boys." the man chuckled. And in a twinkle of an eye, he was gone, the only sign that he'd been there was the full cache of presents beneath the Christmas tree.

The two men were oblivious to their late night visitor, but if they had stopped to listen, they would have heard sleigh bells fading into the night and a deep voice exclaimed:

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

_-Fin_

- - -

**Final Author's Note:** I bet there is some confusion as to the hierarchy in the household, of the children and their particular ages. I've taken the liberty of making a chart for you so you don't get confused. And yes Harry and Draco do currently have 10 children – 8 girls and 2 boys.

**Draco:** Well it would be nice to know what we're having this time around, you know.

**Harry:** Yeah, and I better not be having twins again, either!

**Author:** You'll have whatever I say you're having. If I write Draco giving birth to a four-headed hippogriff then that's exactly what he's giving birth to.

**Draco** _(looking decidedly paler than normal)_ We'll behave! Won't we Harry?

**Harry** _(nodding)_ Wizard's honour!

**Author:** See that you do, or no more hot animal sex for either of you.

_Author ends up on the receiving end of the Malfoy Glare™._

**Author: **Anyway, you can view the chart at **http doublebackslash hpfanfic10x10 dot livejournal dot com backslash 22730 dot html**


End file.
